1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to a display device and a method for driving the same which can improve a picture quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A related art display device displays an image according to a gamma gradient curve having a fixed value always regardless of characteristics of the image. Therefore, the related art display device has a limitation in expressing a dynamic image or an image of an emphasized contrast.